In order to manage the temperature of transported goods, a measuring terminal for periodically measuring the temperature is provided in a container. After the container has been opened, the provided measuring terminal is taken out, the recorded temperatures are collected, and it is confirmed whether there are any abnormalities.
However, in a method using such a measuring terminal, it is not possible to judge whether there are any abnormalities during transport without opening the container. Accordingly, it is not possible to detect abnormalities in a container beforehand from the data in a measuring terminal and to prevent such abnormalities from occurring from the outset. This means that regardless of whether a measuring terminal is provided in a container, it is still necessary to separately provide measuring terminals at a plurality of positions on a truck or a cargo hold and to measure environmental conditions such as temperature. Also, it is not possible to process a container during the transportation process even if an abnormal state has occurred.
If it is possible to wirelessly collect measurement data from a measuring terminal provided in a container, the measurement data recorded in the measuring terminal can be verified without opening the container. Accordingly, the problem described above can be solved. To do so, when a plurality of containers are being handled, in order to wirelessly communicate with the measuring terminals provided in the respective containers separately, it is necessary to obtain the identification information of the respective measuring terminals in advance. Accordingly, a measuring terminal needs to constantly transmit its own identification information or own identification information, and the collection terminal that corresponds to the base station needs to be able to obtain in advance the identification information of the measuring terminals to be managed by that collection terminal. However, since measuring terminals have repeatedly transmitted information, this means that power consumption has been high, which is not suitable for transportation over long periods.
It is possible to write the identification information of a measuring terminal on the outside of a container and to input the identification information into the collection terminal by any particular method. However, such inputting is troublesome and input errors may occur, so that this is not a very practical method.